ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats Legend
Introduction Gaius and Mical were created when there was a terrible experiment on the planet Katz which nearly wiped out the Cats race, but luckily many Cats survived and there were the two most powerful Cats who were meant to be rivals forever ! Their creator was Mainus. The experiment happened when Mainus added too much chemical sto his test subjects.Just seconds near the explosion Mainus realised that he have added too much chemicals said to himself "what have I done??". Then there was the sudden explosion....The Cats race on the planet nearly vanished...but the Cats seemed to have survived the explosion and Mainus was sent away because cats blamed him for the experiment and he was forced to leave the planet for 1 year... After his return he found a cat named Gaius and there wasn't another cat along with Gaius which was Mical who turned evil as soon as he got his new powers.So Mainus decided to add new powers to Gaius.What Mainus didn't know was that the cats can transform.Not knowing that could make the lives of many cats in danger.The danger was that the transformations could effect the person who transforms it and could effect his emotions.If the transformer has an angry emotion it could mean disaster to the ones who are near that person.But the danger was only upon Mical for he was only evil while Gaius was pure hearted. Well Mical wasn't so pure therefore it'll make things alot harder for the two of them to beat this evil cat.2 years before Mical's arrival Mainus noticed the danger by accident. He then tried to make another experiment such as these ones but then he realised that he would also put many innocent lives in danger . Therefore he decided that he would only count on Gaius to defeat the evil cat Mical.For he does not want to fight cats and bully them which would restore his evil self and he also feared that he might start to kill many innocent people again.He decided that he should get rid of the evil cat but the cat was always hiding somewhere in the galaxy. So he commanded Gaius the cat who was kind and nice to all beings to find Mical and kill him. But there was no difference Gaius couldn't find Mical. Part 2 - Chapter 1 (The Lost Brother) Mainus also have his long lost brother who is also a Saiyan.Larry was the brother of Mainus. He renamed himself to Larry Mainus because he could not find his long lost brother. The loss of his brother made him evil and he would go on and kill anyone if it was to get his brother back.He could easily loose his temper if anyone annoyed him or mocked him dearly. He have slaughtered many innocent lives because the loss of his brother..His father also does the same.Larry would go anywhere and find his brother and would also fight the most powerful beings in the universe. He didn't found his younger until he met Mical, the evil cat who told him that Mainus was on the Katz planet if he do a favour for him. Larry did him a favour which was to train him to become stronger. Then he went off to find his brother....For years and years he tried to search around the galaxy but could never locate the planet Katz. Well Mainus also have his father who is also searching for him at the same time together with Larry. The name of his father was Amulius Mainus.Amulius Mainus is the father of Larry Mainus and Mainus. Amulius was searching for his lost son. He is also a Saiyan, just like Larry and Mainus, but he isn't all that intelligent. He, along with his son, turned evil and started to kill innocent lives for nothing.He was searching galaxy after galaxy for his son.Then he decided that he would rather blow every planet up if he didn't find his son on the desire section of the planet.Although unlike his son Larry he wouldn't fight the strongest beings in the universe just to get his son back because he is scared of them. He would rather hide behind his son Larry rather than fighting his worst nightmares such as the most powerful beings in the universe. So the search begins for the two of them for Mainus who was lost among the galaxy. Amulius of course rather blow up the planets if he cannot sense his son's power or spot his son. However his son Larry would search around the planet and if he didn't see his brother he too would blow up the planet. Amulius and Larry were cold-hearted saiyans and Larry knew that in his heart that Mical was a rival of Mainus/ or something. However Larry intended not to tell his father about that. Part 3 - Chapter 1 (Mical the Evil Cat) Ever since Mical was created he was pure evil and all he wanted to do was kill or destroy things. But first he got away from Mainus his creator and then trained himself to become stronger with the help of Mainus' brother Larry. He is an evil cat who plans to destroy the katz planet and he has got superior power unlike ordinary cats. He is a really mean cat although he may look nice or friendly, he is totally mean.. He intends to be the king of all living cats. This guy is totally off the hook and he likes to bully other little cats buy his super natural powers.He also like to annoy others and would kill anyone who dares to stands in his way and is rather annoying to his minions.He would also kill every living cats on the katz on the planet. He also uses his cute power to lure his enemy and strike with his super natural powers.He highly believes himself to be the most powerful cat in the world!He is also so stubborn about giving up.He is usually easy going on his opponents and would like to toy with them before showing off his true super natural cat powers which is not that all powerful but extremely effective against his cat foes.Mical being an evil cat also has his own weakness.... His Rival is Gaius(Cat) a cat like him during the terrible experiment. All thanks to Larry this evil cat grew stronger than before and know how to transforms his ultamite transformation. Although Mical still has his silly little fears.There are two fears that weakens him the most and they are.... *Evil looking Dogs(scares him to death) *A supreme cat warrior(if only the cat warrior has enough skills to defeat him) His evil form increases his powers greatly and makes all of his wounds heal after transforming. Unlike Gaius' form however his evil form does looks a bit more scary compared to Gaius. Gaius' last form also increases his powers and is also able to use new powers. Part 4. Chapter 1 (Gaius the Pure Cat) From the day Gaius was created he was kind and he would help anyone in need. He is a nice cat who plans to save the katz planet from Mical (Cat) and he has got superior power unlike ordinary cats. He is a really nice cat. He intends to save all the living cats from the evil Mical.He likes to save other cats with his super natural cat powers.He is also the most powerful cat in the world. He looks exactly like Mical but only kinder and more helpful to others. He is also so stubborn about giving up. He is usually easy going on his opponents and would like to toy with them before showing off his true super natural cat powers which is not that all powerful but extremely effective against his cat foes just like Mical. He is too kind to others that he feared that his enemies will take advantage of it. He is the exact copy of Mical but the weakness differ. Gaius being a nice cat also has his weakness. His Rival is Mical (Cat) a cat like him.... during the experiment. He changes his form only when he is in real trouble or became angry. Thanks to Mainus this pure cat grew stronger. Gaius also have some silly fears just like Mical. His worst fears are...... *Evil looking Rat *A supreme dog warrior His ultimate form increases his powers greatly and makes his wounds nearly all healed after transforming. His form is not as scary as Mical's. His form enables him to have more new powers. The only emotions that changes him is that anger after he transform and he would go wild, which however makes Mainus disappointed. Mainus wishs to control Gaius' ultimate form but he failed. Knowing that Gaius' form cannot be controlled, Mainus thought of the danger of the fight between Gaius and Mical. Part 5 - Chapter 1 (The Evil Android) Android 99 was an evil android with a bad personality.He wanted to kill every living being he see and he would much likely be mean to anyone....Much like other evil androids he is armed with super natural powers.He rather die than to bow his rivals. However he have never met anyone as strong as him just yet...Well if he met that kind of person he would fight no matter what.This evil android was also programmed to kill Larry Mainus,Mainus and Amulius Mainus. And the search for this evil android has begun but he would rather test his strength against Mainus.... He also have an extra hardware that allows him to sense the energy of his opponents. His main target is unknown... Now he sets off planet after planet and would kill any living being he see.This android was invented by Dr.John, a local doctor and a scientist but too bad for him he was eaten alive by Android 99. But however before he was eaten alive Dr.John was able to make much damage to the android. Dr.John had also invented an emergency shut down device which will shut the android down and force it to self -destruct. Part 1 - Chapter 2 (The Death of Amulius) With the Doctor dead the android repairs it self and starts to eat 80 trees and 6 mines it's energy increased much much higher than normal. The android first turns his attention towards Larry and his father, then tries to locate where the two saiyans were and he found them after 3/4 hours the android found the 2 saiyans. Now it sets off to outer space and towards the saiyans. After 8 months of intense flying the androids reached the saiyans but before attacking the saiyans, it restores its fuel by solar energy. The battle is about to start and Larry knew that his father wouldn't stand a chance against the android. So he decided that he should face the android together with his father. The battle was epic..............the two saiyans were closer and closer to victory howerver they never knew that the android was holding back. A few moments later the android realised that if he held his energy hidden too long he would be destroyed. From this time on it fought with full power and the two saiyans begun to lose the fight slowly. They were no match against the android and just befor Larry knew it his father was eaten alive by the android! Then the android powered up with Amulius energy added to his own. With the death of his father Larry lost his temper and managed to power up more than his normal limits. Then the android's caculation tells him that even with the andorid's full power he cannot win Larry. However much worser things happened to him! Mainus somehow traced their location and when Larry explained everything Mainus also lost his temper. And now the two brothers are finally re-united. They will now show no mercy to the android for what it had done to their father...Now the battle continues. As it goes on the android knew that it had only a matter of seconds before i burst out. And not wanting to die alone it tried to self-destruct. However it failed and the two brothers with their combined forces destroyed it. It was never seen again.The two Saiyans were glad that the fight was over... but were also filled with sorrow due to the loss of their father. Characters 112.jpg|Amulius Larry.gif|Larry Frees.jpg|Mainus 8592010-cartoon-illustration-of-cute-little-kitten.jpg|Gaius Category:Page created by Mass Destroyer Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Mainus